1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a blade server system, and more particularly to a blade server system capable of displaying the operating status of the server blades or the Motherboard (M/B) modules connected to the middle plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional blade server system uses a display screen for monitoring and testing is shown. A conventional blade server system 100 is disposed in a rack 110. A display screen 120 is further disposed in the rack 110 to show the operation status of each server blade 102 of the blade server system 100. Normally, a transmission line 122 extends from the display screen 120 to a connector at the rear of each server blade 102 (not shown in the diagram) to monitor the operation status of the server blade 102 and the efficiency of data processing thereof.
However, to install a high-efficiency display screen 120 in the rack 110 not only occupies a large space and increases rental payment, but also causes inconveniencies. That is, when examining the operation status of the server blades 102, the transmission line 122 must be connected to the server blades 102 one by one, so that the malfunctioned server blade 102 cannot be immediately identified when the display screen 120 is beeping, reducing the efficiency of system examination.